Confession Under Moonlight
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Another simple whatif scenario. What if Keitaro repeated himself Volume Four instead of acted like an idiot? This is my take of what happened when Keitaro spilled the beans. KeiNaru, a bit OOC


**Confession under Moonlight**

**Greetings to you all, this is Marine Brother Shran here again with another Love Hina one-shot.**

**Summary: Another simple what-if scenario. This time set in volume four, when Keitaro is on the roof leaving Naru and Seta alone. My rendition of what happens when Keitaro lets his feelings for Naru slip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, I never will, all of its contents belong to Ken and whoever else. Now leave me alone!**

Being a ronin was hard. There's the embarrassing fact that one would fall behind one's classmates, and then the even more embarrassing fact that one would have to retake the entrance exams. That was the life of Keitaro Urashima. He's experienced it not once, not twice, but three times he failed; in short he's a third year ronin. His life was harder; reason being he has never had a girlfriend because he'd been waiting for the promised girl, and he's the landlord of Hinata House all girls dormitory. He always had to be wary for every moment was a chance of embarrassment for him or the tenants; followed by bone crushing retributions as he flees for his life. Such was the life for him.

Keitaro sighed deeply as he stared into nothingness. A piece of grassing swaying in his hand as it teased his hot spring turtle Tama-chan. Keitaro had dark, almost unruly brown hair, matching his eyes. His body lacked any physique from no regular exercise but he often thanked his lucky starts he wasn't fat.

"Oh well … what did I expect?" he muttered, resting his head on the railing. "The guy she's had a crush on forever suddenly walks back into her life." Depressed feelings kicked in as he thought about the last little while. Naru and he were having a conversation with his employer, her long time crush, when he left the room to let them be alone. Yes he had feelings for Naru, but he wasn't one to step in the way of love, even if it was at the cost of his own. If he could help her gain his crushes attention, he most likely would take the chance.

He suddenly found it interesting he even had these thoughts considering he's almost kissed her on two occasions. But then again considering the circumstances he didn't know better.

Keitaro sadly sighed, "Say Tama-chan … 30 minutes ago, I was this close to kissing her. Accidentally, but still."

"Myuh?" Tama-chan replied.

He sighed again as he said, "So I guess that makes me guilty of two attempted kissings, then. I wonder if that's always gonna be the story of my life?" Next thing he knew, he felt something soft touch his lips. His hopes for the softness belonging to Naru's lips crashed as his eyes revealed his pet turtle.

"Wahh!" he screamed in surprise. "What did you do that for … y-you … Tama-chan!"

"Ke-Keitaro?" a voice called out. He turned around to see Naru standing by the stairs as the cool evening breeze blew behind her. Her long auburn hair flowed gently, licking her right side as the wing gently played with her hair. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight, bringing out the rest of the delicate face. The light gently highlighted and accentuated her soft cheeks, button nose, and lightly tanned skin, bringing out more of the blush that graced her face.

"Urm…" she began as she subconsciously held down her skirt, "I'm really sorry about that … earlier. I … I'm a horrible person aren't I?" Naru took a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued. "Look when I saw Seta just now, it was so … so sudden, so I … I guess I was just so overwhelmed by it all …" she paused for a moment to gauge Keitaro's reaction. She could tell he was feeling depressed but how badly she couldn't tell.

"But … but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Seta's just a crush for me, that's all. And a crush and the person you like, they're not the same. They're separate."

"Naru," Keitaro sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I – I've been working over at Seta's place for a month now. Seta's a great guy. A little weird but … I really can't say that I don't like him so … so I guess you could say I understand." He could feel his resolve slipping. It was now or never. He had a chance to possibly admit his feelings to Naru, but his momentum was dropping like a rock.

"Huh? Keitaro?" His words left Naru confused as she waited for him to continue.

"I … I … I really … I …… I really like you, but—"

"Wha? What … hold on, Keitaro. What did you … what did you just say?" Naru was speechless. She had not expected Keitaro to say something like that. Since the beach incident she had considered what Mutsumi told he was nothing more than a joke. But yet she swore she heard Keitaro just say that he liked her.

"I … I …" Keitaro gulped as he tried to steel his resolve. Before him stood a beautiful girl that had captured his heart since the promised girl. The wind continued to blow behind Naru as her waist length hair gently wrapped around her luscious body, protecting her from the cold of the wind. He couldn't help but stare in awe. The way her skin glowed in the moonlight, her hazel eyes reflecting the image of the moon, everything. Just everything about her captivated his very being.

"Keitaro?"

"I … I like you, Narusegawa," he weakly whispered. His cheeks became increasingly red as he waited for her answer. Naru slowly approached Keitaro with a neutral expression. Keitaro cringed closing his eyes preparing for a bone crushing blow. She had rejected him, and now he was going to pay for the price. But so goes the way of love. It was all about risk, and he took a risk, but this time it didn't pay off. He waited for the blow, but yet it never came.

"Naru?" her slowly opened his eyes to see her directly in front of him, with a gently smile on her face. She placed her hands on either side of his head, and pulled it close until their foreheads nearly touched.

"I … I … I like you too, Keitaro." Keitaro smiled widely, as he slowly rest his hands on her waist, pulling her into an embrace as she returned it. For a moment there was nothing. The Inn, the city, the artificial objects that surrounded them, didn't exist. All there was were the trees, the moon, the wind, and them. For a moment, the silence engulfed them like the warm loving hold of a mother and her children.

They parted momentarily as they stared into each other's eyes. Pools of hazel met chocolate, each exuding feelings of warmth and care they had and felt for one another. They smiled as they slowly leaned their faces towards one another. Their hearts constricted their chests as they felt each other's breathing near, each breath heavier then the last. So close they could vividly imagine their lips touch.

"KEITARO!"

"Su you just ruined the moment!" Mitsune hissed as grabbed the foreigner and ran for dear life down the stairs. Keitaro looked at Naru and laughed nervously as he stared into her angry face. Unfortunately for him that kick sent him face first into her breasts.

"I – I – I can explain!" Keitaro stuttered, waving his hands in front of him in a desperate attempt to defend himself from Naru's wrath.

"Keitaro," she growled. He cringed as he waited for onslaught.

"You. Are. So," emphasising each word as so spoke, "going to help me kill Su."

"Huh? Naru?"

"Well she killed a perfectly good moment," she explained with an annoyed expression. "And there's no way you could've done that unless you're head was forced down, especially in the position we were in. NOTE that any other promiscuous attempts on me, or the others, will be dealt with accordingly." Keitaro nodded his head vigorously, relieved to live for another day.

Naru's mood lightened as she extended her hand, "C'mon, let's head in. we'll deal with her in the morning." They shared a smile as their hands intertwined and headed back in.

Keitaro couldn't help but smile widely as he walked down the stairs with Naru. Not only he confessed to her, but he didn't under the full moon and the stars. It wouldn't be a night neither he nor Naru would forget in a long time.

**So what are your thoughts? It might not be as good as the last one, if so, I apologise. Now please, give me your opinion. Any help you can offer will be greatly appreciated.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


End file.
